brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/11 July 2017
06:57 'sup. 06:59 Hi 07:02 Just a moment, warning one user. 07:02 What for? 07:04 Editing articles without following grammar rules and rules of editing. 07:05 Ok, give him a friendly nudge 07:05 If he carries on, i'll give him a formal warning 07:06 I have already. 07:06 Do you mean he has done it before? 07:08 Now I shall «warn» you. 07:20 Ok 07:20 I've added images to the Wiki. 07:20 Ok 07:21 But they are not in articles. 07:21 They just remain on the Wiki. 07:21 Please, don't delete them. 07:21 That's kinda announcement. 07:21 For my grand project. 07:22 Ok 07:37 Hello o/ 07:39 'sup. 07:48 Sorry, I was sorting something out 07:48 Yeah, the same. 07:48 I was searching image for a new avatar. 07:51 And I've found it. 07:51 How're you? 07:51 gello 07:51 Hi 07:51 i changed my profile pic at YT 07:51 btw 07:51 shiva congrats on the promtion 07:51 I'll take a look in a bit 07:52 (clap) 07:52 'sup, Dadaw, thanks a lot :) 07:53 There. 07:53 YW 07:53 nice new Profile pic 07:53 Thanks again. 07:54 Looks cool 07:54 Thanks. 07:54 It's Governor Broadside. 07:54 why because I got better at Homestuck Megalovania on piano but I became bad at Undertale Megalovania xd 07:54 the chourds are diffrent and some notes 07:54 cool 07:56 I will have a YT video out tomorrow 07:56 Been too busy today 07:57 My Airport Extreme card (wifi card) came for the Imac, G4, and it doesn't work :( 07:57 And I'm gonna make a super grand Custom project. 07:57 It was announced in last Dimension Traveler games. 07:58 And here 07:59 cool 07:59 cant wait to see it 07:59 ^ 08:00 Shiva, I don't suppose you've spoken to anyone on Althistory lately, have you? 08:02 I've been there only once. 08:02 At chat. 08:02 With you. 08:02 You do remember a Flemish user called Tulin, right? 08:03 Hi 08:03 Wb. 08:03 o/ 08:03 I remember him a little. 08:03 You see whenever I go there, it's always empty. And me and he swore blind that he'd not move to Discord 08:03 Good Shiva, I thought I was having the Mandella Effect :p 08:06 gello 08:07 How is everyone? 08:07 fine 08:07 you? 08:07 Good, yourself? 08:07 A bit annoyed about the Imac thing not working, but fine 08:08 By the way, I have a question 08:09 go on 08:09 On parts pages, such as Part 57570, is the template still relevant? 08:11 Happy, thanks. 08:13 Well I think we should make the part template like the rest of the article templates, but as no replacement has been put forth, yes, it is still relevant 08:13 Okay 08:14 For the parts template, do you mean changing it to something like an infobox? 08:14 Yes 08:14 As you will know, each article has a blue template 08:14 I think the template for parts should look like that 08:15 But i'm not making one yet, because Darth Vada is trying to make a new article template and if it gets approved, everything will have to be changed 08:16 Which is one of the reasons why I am reluctant to approve anything like that, and the fact that I like the current infoboxes and see no reason to change them 08:22 What does everyone think about it? 08:22 I don't think about it. 08:22 I think about myself. 08:22 The precious. 08:22 Stylish. 08:22 Strong and attractive. 08:23 Governor Broadside. 08:24 That is very useful 08:24 (laugh) 08:25 Does Yada have any sort of sketch or something for what the template will look like? 08:26 How can he have it? 08:26 Well I was just asking because I like the current infoboxes as well 08:27 However if there's a better improvement I'm all for it 08:27 No 08:27 Hm, alright 08:27 Also, are all of the empty review pages such as Review:7045 Hovercraft Hideout really necessary? 08:28 I don't think anybody is going to review those sets :P 08:28 I am all about restoring the wiki to it's golden point 08:28 Probably not 08:29 Didn't think so, but this category has 67 pages of articles 08:29 o/ 08:29 Hi 08:29 Here to promote my wiki 08:30 http://unikitty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 08:30 It was meant to assist people with finding things to review, back when people did reviews here 08:30 It is a wiki for the newest LEGO show. 08:31 Yeah, I think we had a debate about it back then too but I can't remember what we decided to do about it and if anything got done 08:31 Have you been here before Kaleidoscope? 08:32 Yep 08:32 he has :P 08:33 Yeah, Lavertus :P 08:33 I had a few old accounts 08:33 If that's you Matau, I swear 08:33 Deny it 08:33 It's not Matau 08:34 One of your accounts was on the other week! 08:34 It was this one, I just had a different avatar 08:34 Oh yes 08:33 Deny it 08:33 It's not Matau 08:34 One of your accounts was on the other week! 08:34 It was this one, I just had a different avatar 08:34 Oh yes 08:40 wb 08:40 That's why I found something familiar in you! 08:40 :P 08:40 'sup, Toa. 08:40 gello shiva 08:40 Hello, Governor 08:41 Heh. 08:49 test 08:50 Working 08:53 Worjing. 08:54 wb 08:54 Are you ready, kids? 08:54 I need to get some stuff done 08:54 (ay ay) X4 captain 08:54 Cause the super grand project 08:55 Is about to start! 08:55 yep 2017 07 11